A wonderful world
by Ynej
Summary: AU Casse-Noisette - Rumple est un marchand très puissant qui délaisse son fils. Mais un jour, voulant se rapprocher de son fils, Rumple emmène Bae chez un client. Mais ils se retrouvent rapidement dans un monde étrange et merveilleux où Rumple n'a aucune influence : ce monde va-t-il les rapprocher, ou les éloigner ?


Il était une fois un petit garçon nommé Baelfire. Il se sentait seul, abandonné, depuis que son papa était devenu le plus puissant et le plus craint des marchands de la ville. En effet, il avait la réputation de faire des marchés désastreux pour les autres, et ses ennemis ne faisaient jamais long feu ici. Malheureusement pour le petit Bae, tout ceci avait des conséquences sur lui : les habitants avaient peur de lui, n'osaient le regarder avec insistance. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se faire des amis. De plus, son père ne passait que très peu de temps avec lui.

Son père, qui s'appelait Rumplestiltskin, n'avait pas toujours été comme ça, et c'est ce qui faisait le plus mal au petit garçon. Avant, il n'était qu'un très modeste marchand de tissu, moqué par les autres, et très pauvre…mais adoré par son fils. Cependant, il avait fini par recevoir un énorme héritage qui lui avait apporté beaucoup de pouvoirs, et Bae était persuadé qu'ils les utilisaient à mauvais escient. Il voulait tellement retrouver son papa, que celui-ci aide les autres, au lieu de les écraser : en bref, qu'il fasse le bien autour de lui, et qu'il reste auprès de lui.

Un jour –qui ressemblait pourtant fortement aux autres jours-, Rumple rentra plus tôt à la maison. Bae remarqua tout de suite qu'il avait l'air soucieux.

« Quelque-chose ne va pas, papa ? demanda-t-il doucement »

« Oh…non, non, tout va bien. Juste une affaire qui me paraît louche, répondit-il d'un air absent »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu peux me le dire »

Après un moment d'hésitation, Rumple répondit :

« J'ai peur que mes concurrents essaient de me tendre un piège expliqua-t-il. Ah…si je pouvais les anéantir une bonne fois pour toute… dit-il avec colère »

En voyant la déception sur le visage de son fils, Rumple dit d'un ton suppliant : « Je suis désolé Bae »

Après un petit silence, Rumple lança :

« Qu'as-tu fais aujourd'hui ? Tu as joué avec tes amis ? »

« Mes amis…papa, ils ont tous peur de toi ! Plus personne ne veut jouer avec moi, ni me parler, même me regarder ! Papa, tu n'es plus toi-même ! Le pouvoir t'a fait tourner la tête, tu n'es même jamais là ! »

« Mais, Bae, c'est pour toi que je fais tout ça ! »

« Je le sais bien papa, pour que je n'ai pas à vivre dans la pauvreté et parmi les moqueries, pour que je ne subisse pas ce que tu as subit, mais tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois là »

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Il fut brisé par Rumple :

« Tu as raison mon garçon. Moi aussi je veux passer plus de temps avec toi. Tiens ! Je viens de me souvenir qu'aujourd'hui j'ai reçu une très grosse commande de laine. Le client veut que je livre la marchandise moi-même…que dirais-tu de venir avec moi ? Sur le chemin nous pourrons parler »

« Oui, je veux bien venir avec toi, mais promets-moi de te comporter comme un vrai père, au moins pendant ce voyage »

« Je te le promets, Bae »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ils partirent dès le lendemain. La destination était pour le moins très mystérieuse : personne sur leur chemin ne connaissait cet endroit. Cela les inquiéta un peu, mais le marché était trop important pour Rumple, et Bae passait un si bon moment avec son père qu'aucun des deux ne voulaient rebrousser chemin. Ils continuèrent leur route, et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de tomber sur la petite ville où ils devaient livrer la marchandise ! Et encore plus de se rendre compte qu'elle était peuplée de poupées ! Bae et Rumple n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux : ces poupées bougeaient et parlaient toutes seules ! Ils demandèrent donc leur chemin à l'une de ces poupées, et ils apprirent que ce qu'ils avaient pris pour une ville était en réalité un royaume, et qu'ils devaient livrer la laine au roi. Ils se firent donc indiquer le château et allèrent dans cette direction. Les gardes les laissèrent passer, et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Ils furent conduits près de la cuisine, et là, on leur demanda d'attendre que le roi arrive. Mais ce long voyage avait affamé nos deux héros, et une douce odeur de lard sortait de la cuisine. Discrètement, ils partirent dans cette direction et découvrirent de belles tranches de lard posées à côté d'une marmite. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de tout dévorer, sous le regard furieux d'une souris qui avait assisté à toute la scène. Ensuite, ils revinrent auprès de leur marchandise et attendirent le roi. Il arriva peu de temps après, les remercia beaucoup et les payèrent pour la laine. Bae mourrait d'envie de poser une question, ce qu'il finit par faire :

« Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'autant de laine ? »

Le pantin rit un peu et répondit : « La peinture ne tient pas très chaud, contrairement à la laine, et vous savez, ce royaume a de nombreux sujets à qui il faut apporter un peu de chaleur en cet hiver si fro… »

Il fut interrompu au milieu de son mot par un cri venant de la cuisine. Tous ce dirigèrent dans cette direction, et virent la reine devant l'endroit où devait se trouver le lard.

« Encore cette famille de souris qui a mangé tout notre lard ! Cela n'a pas suffi que l'on réduise considérablement le nombre de membres de leur famille, ils veulent que l'on les éradique ! lança le roi furieux en remarquant la souris qui lançait un regard mauvais à Rumple et à son fils »

Entendant cela, Bae se sentit terriblement coupable et ne voulut pas que les souris paie pour lui. Il voulut se dénoncer, mais son père lui mis la main sur la bouche. Pendant ce temps, le roi et la reine tentaient d'attraper la souris qu'ils condamnaient sans jugement mais qui clamait son innocence et cherchait par tous les moyens à s'échapper. Bae aussi cherchait à échapper à son père, et dire la vérité, mais celui-ci le tira hors de la pièce. Ils coururent dans les couloirs du château et atterrirent devant une armoire. Rumple trouva que cela ferait une bonne cachette et força Bae à y entrer. Ils cherchèrent le fond de l'armoire, mais plus ils avançaient, et plus l'armoire était lumineuse. Ils finirent par écarter le dernier vêtement et débouchèrent dans un endroit qui leur coupa le souffle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Bae, excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, mais tu les as entendu, c'était la peine de mort pour toi. Je n'ai voulu que te protéger…et sache que je te protégerai toujours »

« Ces pauvres souris…dit-il d'un air triste »

Il jeta un œil en direction de l'endroit d'où ils étaient arrivés et vit qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Cela le fit pleurer, et Rumple le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant puis commencèrent à se demander où ils avaient bien pu atterrir…l'endroit ne paraissait pas du tout menaçant, il paraissait même magique, irréel. Il s'agissait d'une petite forêt, en se retournant, ils virent des sucres d'orge servant de colonnes à un bâtiment, ce qui les émerveilla. Ils regardèrent le sol et ne virent pas tout de suite qu'il était constitué de friandises en tout genre. Ils se croyaient seuls, mais ils virent descendre d'un arbre, une petite poupée. Mais elle descendait bien trop rapidement, et vint se briser au sol. Bae et Rumple se précipitèrent près d'elle et constatèrent les dégâts : la petite poupée avait perdu un bras et pleurait. Bae la prit dans sa main et lui remboita son bras. La poupée fut heureuse comme tout et fit un câlin au poignet de Bae. Il en profita pour lui demander :

« Où sommes-nous petite poupée ? »

« Mais vous êtes dans la forêt de Noël, voyons ! »

« La forêt de Noël…je n'en ai jamais entendu parler…où se trouve-t-elle ? intervint Rumple »

« Elle se trouve au royaume des poupées ! Vous êtes des étrangers ! Oh, j'adore les étrangers ! Il faut absolument que vous voyiez notre capitale Confiturembourg ! dit la poupée avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme »

Ils parlèrent un peu avec la petite poupée, mais ils se rendirent rapidement compte qu'ils avaient dû entrer dans un autre monde, car celui-ci paraissait si différent…cela leur paraissait impossible qu'il s'agisse du même monde. Ils finirent par dire au revoir à la petite poupée et à se diriger vers la fameuse capitale. En chemin, ils croisèrent toutes sortes de choses plus ou moins curieuses, et Bae et son père furent plus complices que jamais. Le sol, les arbres avec des fruits surprenant comme des pots de confiture les étonnaient, et les amusa beaucoup. Bae n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, et Rumple en oubliait son travail. Ils arrivèrent enfin à Confiturembourg, où une fête semblait être donnée : sur la place, il y avait toute une foule, les fontaines ne distribuaient pas d'eau mais des boissons de couleurs si différentes et si appétissantes… Toutes les maisons étaient en sucreries. Cela les faisait rêver, et ils en oubliaient presque que leur vie était ailleurs.

Ils étaient en pleine rêverie lorsqu'une petite fille leur dit :

« Bonjour, vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non…cet endroit…il est si…magique ! répondit Bae dans un souffle »

« Etant la reine, je vous laisse le choix : je peux vous aider à rentrer chez vous et vous laisser reprendre votre vie d'avant, ou alors vous aidez à vous installer ici. Je vous laisse réfléchir, je reviens »

Bae lança un tel regard à son père que celui-ci abandonna toute soif de puissance et se rendit compte qu'être avec son fils était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Il lui sourit en retour et lui fit un petit signe de la tête. Bae se jeta dans les bras de son père et lorsque la reine leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient, ils répondirent qu'ils voulaient rester ici. La reine fit donc tout son possible et ils eurent une magnifique et coquette petite maison en sucreries à la lisière de la forêt des Confitures.

C'est au royaume des poupées que le père et le fils trouvèrent le bonheur. Bae n'était plus seul dorénavant, et Rumple s'était rendu compte que le pouvoir ne servait à rien sans amour.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rumple arrêta son histoire sur cette conclusion et vit que Bae s'était endormi. Il le regarda tendrement et s'en alla. Demain était le grand jour où ils allaient quitter la Forêt Enchantée pour aller dans ce monde sans magie. Même si cela représentait un sacrifice qui paraissait énorme à ses yeux, Rumple s'en sentait capable à cet instant. Il se sentait capable de suivre son fils à travers des centaines de mondes s'il le fallait.


End file.
